Blackmail
by pikob0ixpnai
Summary: Risa Harada has concluded that no one can ever bring her down. That was until, a new student was transferred to her class, not only did he take her place but it also swept also her heart. Can this knight be able to sweep this drama queen off her feet...?
1. The girl who any lady would like to be

Chapter 1

The girl who any lady would like to be.

Normal POV

"your perfect"

anywhere she goes, anyone she meets, she only hear one thing in common

"your perfect"

and again she heard it day by day

"your so perfect"

stated her classmate that had just asked her to help her in their assignment, it had an envious tone embedded on it but she didn't care

and as usual she would just flash her trademark smile.

" I really am perfect" she thought

"I'm pretty, smart, popular and all-around nice guy" she continued to think as she laugh menacingly in her mind.

Risa Harada, a.k.a., miss perfect

She's pretty or should I say damn beauiful, bookworm, multitalented, and all-around nice guy.

Any guy would like to score a date with her,

Any girl would like to be like her, more or less

Be her.

She loved being loved, complimenting how beautiful she is each day, how good she is in every way that she is.

She took the role of the model student the day she stepped into this school,

Azumano high school.

On the first day of school

The day that her classmates complimented her on how beautiful she is or how talented she is.

She adored herself more and more

Each passing day.

She loved being loved and she adored herself more that she ever could.

She always believed that she was on top of everyone else

She was always number

One.

"sigh" mumbled Takeshi Saehara under his breath, as he puffed all the air he had puffed inside his mouth he finally breathed out

_breath in_

_breath out_

"damn it!" as he began to violently scratch his head and fell on the ground like other guy's did

damn stupid hormones to be attracted to the younger harada

as he began to look dazely at the younger harada, he noticed that one of the buttons on her blouse was left . . . open

Gulp!

He was blushing furiously and looked from left to right, just to see if other guys had noticed it too

As he saw that he was the only one that had noticed it

He smiled to himself

"lucky me" he thought

" I can have Harada-san's front all to myself"

he slouched down and began to looked at her dazely.

Moments later he began to doze off

"_Takeshi!"_

"_Takeshi"_

_he looked ahead and saw the younger harada running to him_

"_what wrong?" he asked_

_then she took his hand and placed it inside her blouse,_

_letting him touch her breast and nibble on her nipple_

"_take me" she began to moved foreward, and pushed him on his bed_

"_now—"_

"TAKESHI!"

"what, what?!" he screamed as he heard his name

"the principal called you" a classmate stated

he grumble his way to the principal's office.

"stupid announcer" he thought,

I want to continue my dream about Harada-san's breasts,

"what would look better than her breasts is me touching it!" takeshi tought as he made his way to the principal's office.

"wonder what she could want", Risa thought as takeshi made his way out of the classroom

but didn't grieve on that question too much as another classmate asked her another question,

she smiled playfully to herself.

Others, look upon her as perfect

on the other hand, others, look upon her an angel.

but as they say

never judge a book by its cover,

because people aren't always what they seem to

Be 


	2. Who do you think I am?

Title: Blackmail

Pairing: SatoxRisa

Chapter 2

Who do you think I am?

Normal POV

"_People"_

"hnnn…"

"_People aren't"_

"uhhn . . . "

"_People aren't always"_

"argh . . . "

"_People aren't always what they_—_ "_

"no . . ."

"—_look like"_

"NO!—"

Her heart was pounding so hard that she could even hear it with her own ears

"_Just a dream"_

"_Just a dream"_

She tried to convince herself that it was only a dream but

It seemed so

Real

She looked at her side and read the time

"_11'o clock"_

"Fuck shit!, I must've overslept" she began to cram her way to schoolwork, extra-curricular activity, social-life and role-model of her school.

Everybody thought she was perfect

Calm, cool and always collected

But what everybody doesn't know is that she is the exact

Opposite.

At school, she was miss perfect,

Pretty, smart, multi-talented and all around nice guy

But by the time she got home,

Bring on the books,

The glasses,

The sweat

And the agony and the pain

Of studying.

Only her family is aware of this

And as a family stands together,

They will always support each other.

So her secret was safe (maybe).

The clock read

_1'o clock in the morning_

She was finished studying, there was nothing left to do

So she just let herself doze off and slept in deep slumber

"he ho he ho (snoring)"

"Risa, shut the hell up!"

* * *

"Today's the day!" Risa shouted as she and her sister walked their way to school.

"Today what?' Riku, her twin sister, asked curiously.

"Don't be so stupid, silly" Risa laughed at her sister's curiousness.

Riku raised an eyebrow in reply.

"sigh"

"Today's the day that the school announces who topped the exams last quarter!" Risa exclaimed

"And your so happy, why?" Riku asked again

"Duh?! Beause dear sister" Risa explained to Riku carefully

"I will once again be numbah 1!" Risa laughed menacingly at her sister

Riku just rolled her eyes at her sister's "high" dreams.

* * *

_Stomp_

_Stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp_

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp_

Many people were very interested in seeing the list.

And the worst was that they came in

Mobs

Risa's POV

"pant"

"pant"

"pant"

_stupid teachers_

_letting me do those stocks of papers for them_

The thought of me doing those papers forever and ever scared me,

a lot.

I looked ahead

_There it is!_

I can feel the blood rushing through my veins

I can feel it!

_Risa Harada_

_Risa Harada_

_Risa Harada_

My eyes ran through the list, my eyeballs were beginning to pop-out with all the excitement!

"yes! number—

two?!"

"NO!"

I cried as I fell on my knees

"_why?"_

"WHY?!"

I looked around, I was kinda scaring people out

_Ok, creating too much attention here_

I ran to the nearest corner, my heart wa pounding so hard that I thought it would just explode.

_But how? I can't be number two! I was always number one_

I looked back at the list board

_Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle_

_It's calling me!_

I tiptoed back to the list, acting like a spy, camoulflaging through the walls (as if that was possible) and doing the worm dance on the floor.

_Do the worm dance, do the worm dance_

My heart dropped,

"it's true" I mumbled under my breath

"I really am number two . . ."

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't believe it, all that work, all that pain, all my efforts gone to waste.

I ran out of the school, tears were clouding my eyes.

I couldn't believe what was happening. What did I do wrong, didn't I re-check my answeres enough?, didn't I study enough?

Then, it rang into my mind,

My eyes were filled with loathing and hatred to that person, to his name,

The name I will forever hate,

Hiwatari Satoshi


	3. The guy who any man would like to be

Chapter 3

The guy and man would want to be

Satoshi's POV

I couldn't take it anymore

_Help!_

An athlete, smart, handsome and all around nice-guy Satoshi Hiwatari ,

Meaning,

I was running for my life.

_Help!_

I screamed in my mind

I had now been running almost the whole school just to escape these girls.

I just wish sensei just didn't leave the room.

"Ah!", I tripped over my own feet

"I got his shirt!" a girl shouted

_Shit! I have to get out of here_

I had been running for about thirty minutes now.

"Huh?" I felt something hovering at my feet, more or less, pulling my feet

"I got his shoe!" a girl screamed

"Sigh, Now I can die" the girl said dreamingly

_Damn, These girls won't quit!_

As I kept running,

For my life (just to clear it up)

Something caught my eye

_Tree! Cherry blossom Tree, _

I jumped right out of the window

_3_

_2_

_1_

Precise and sure landing,

Just the same as his movements

"_Being an athlete can be a grace sometime"_ I thought

The space between me and my hideput was slowly decreasing.

_Perfect hideout here I come_

_I'm almost_

_Almost_

_Almost_

_There_

A gust of wind blew pass me,

THUMP!

SHAKE!

RATTLE!

ROLL!

"ah!" my voice came in fusion with another

I looked down to the person with me

"wahhh! I wanna go home!" she screamed

"Don't be scared" I held on to her, tight, I didn't want to see her cry

I held on her hand and pulled her close to my body, I wanted to assure her, that everything would be

Alright,

Everything would be alright,

Right?

Finally, our rolling came to a stop and I found myself in the most unusual position.

I was now on top of someone,

I couldn't see her face clearly enough

Today was not my day

But then when I though life just couldn't get any worse

It got so much better

A gust of wind blew damps of hair from her hair

And then I saw it

"beau—

tiful"

"beautiful"


	4. Love?

Chapter 4

Love?

Normal POV

"Beautiful" He murmured to her,

Beautiful, no doubt, anyone who would be at his feet right now would be thinking the same thing.

He could feel the distance of their faces slowly decreasing,

He uneasily slipped his hand to her cheek

Cupping it and creating an imaginary circular motion,

Following the same orbit.

He looked directly at her eyes, amber eyes, it was so amazing.

Her eyes seem to pull him in every time it catches its gaze.

_A Moment like this._

As their faces were only centimeters apart

"your beautiful" he whispered silently to her

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

And for the first time in her life, she felt true, true to herself, true to who she really was.

"thank you" she meant it, she really did, she didn't know why but she felt, happy.

She beamed him a smile, her true smile. The smile she ought to hide from the world for all eternity.

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss._

He wasn't sure of what he was going to do

She doesn't know if she's ready

But love isn't always about being sure,

It's always about playing it right

She could feel her smile gently fading away as he began to close the distance between them.

But though her smile was fading away she felt nervous and excited, jumpy to be precise, inside.

And as he began to finally close the distance between them, her eyes began to close.

Then the magic happened,

He kissed her

_I can't believe its happening to me. _

He kissed her like she were someone he had known since kindergarten,

He kissed her like he would never let her go, he kissed her with all the

love and t he romance he could muster.

He kissed her

Because he loved her

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

As it was over, he didn't couldn't let go,

He didn't want to let her go

So he just pressed his forehead to hers and whispered

"Now I know" he began

He pulled her face towards his more and more, letting their noses but not their lips touch

He continued

"That I know not a thing at all, except the fact that I am yours"

And closed his eyes, he was not sure of what he was going to say, he was expecting that she would slap him there and then.

But she didn't and instead just remained still

"And that you are mine"


End file.
